Serdtse drakona
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: Y un día el corazón te dijo, trémulo: aquí está , y desde entonces ya sois uno, ya sois uno los dos, porque le amas. Uno con él de Amado Nervo. Hecho para el Fluffly Fest 2013


**Serdtse drakona  
By Marpesa Fane-Li  
**

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia. Además de que las frases utilizadas son de autores varios.

**Resumen:** Y un día el corazón te dijo, trémulo: «aquí está», y desde entonces ya sois uno, ya sois uno los dos, porque le amas. Uno con él de Amado Nervo.

**Advertencias:** Tal vez un poco OOC, EWE, indigestión en algunas partes al azúcar.

**Notas de autor:** Serdtse drakona está escrito en ruso y significa Corazón del Dragón.  
Escrito con mucho cariño para quien lanzó el reto en el _Fluffy Fest 2013 **-Drarry_holic-**_.  
Además de un agradecimiento especial para mi pareja **Pendragón** que me ayudó en algunas partes, claro, a su manera, a mi editor **Naoky** que cuando termino de leerlo se quiso maldecirme, que tuvo que levantarse a tomar agua para que se le bajara el azúcar y por supuesto a mi grandioso beta **Wu Gyllenhaal** porque sin su ayuda esto no tendría una buena redacción y habría un montón de faltas de ortografía que quisieras sacarte los ojos… A todos ustedes gracias!

**..:;¨*¨;:..**

Esperaba que todo saliera mejor de lo planeado, sinceramente era una locura lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, dicen que cuando estás enamorado, cometes muchas locuras, ¿cierto? Aunque supongo que a él le ha llegado un poco tarde.

Ciertamente no era algo que se le adjudicara completamente a él, tuvo que recurrir a personas, principalmente a chicas, aunque las que él conocía no estaban en el estándar, éstas eran únicas en su especie. Le ayudaron en lo que pudieron, pero sus ideas eran tan descabelladas que resultaba mejor omitir esas partes, así que lo único que podía hacer, era buscar por el mundo muggle. Oh, la tan apreciada Internet le ha salvado la vida, -podría ser- en ella encontró lo que requería para poder conquistar de una vez por todas a ese hombre aristócrata, narcisista y ese corazón de dragón que poseía.

Quería quedarse con su corazón, ese corazón que es único, con una gran forma, tan perfectamente imperfecto para el dueño, se acoplaba tan bien, si conoces a un dragón sabrás que no son como los pintan, que sean rudos y duros en su interior, no, son todo lo contrario: aparentan ser así para que no los lastimen, ni se puedan lastimar ellos mismos. Las decisiones que se toman día con día a veces no son fáciles y repercuten siempre a su estado de ánimo, siempre tratando de llevar esa mascarada para que no vean su interior, ese hermoso interior que tiene este corazón de dragón.

Había desperdiciado más de la mitad de su vida, intentado encontrar lo que él le daba con sólo su presencia. A los once años lo conoció, por lo tanto esos once años estaban arruinados, pero los siguientes 7 años simplemente no creía que fuera uno de sus amigos. Ciertamente era un enemigo para él y su propia familia, además no tenía tiempo ni ganas de estar con alguien en una relación, pero siendo sinceros, ellos en esa época no podrían haber estado juntos, primero por el lado en el que estaban enfrentándose, después, lo que duró la guerra, unos cinco años después, se había enterado que estaba ayudando al bando de la luz.

Luego vinieron los juicios, atestiguó a su favor, no sólo miembro de la orden del fénix, sino como líder de ella, también hizo que a Severus Snape se le quitaran todas las culpas que llevaba a cuestas; había sido un golpe de suerte que antes de que fuera con el Señor Tenebroso hubiera tomado sus precauciones, con la mordida de Nagini habría muerto sí Drugly no lo viera estado siguiendo, le dio un antídoto para el veneno de esa serpiente.

No tenía idea de cómo había pasado, pero era amigo de ese corazón de dragón tan inmaculado, ese corazón que tenía muchas manchas y cicatrices, a pesar de que se mostrara como un diamante, al cual no le pueden hacer ningún rasguño excepto por sí mismo. Pero ya tenían aproximadamente como diez años siendo amigos, no quería sólo ser eso, lo quería para sí, quería que fuera suyo por completo, tenerlo bajo su ser, sentirlo dentro de sí, sentirse dentro de él. Quería hacerlo todo con él. Respirar el mismo aire que exhalaba, tocar esos labios color carmesí, que invitaban a ser besados sin contemplación alguna, sujetar sus manos arriba de su cabeza para ir recorriendo todo ese cuerpo que incitaba por sí mismo a profanarlo. Pero dejando toda esa lujuria que llevaba puesta cada vez que lo veía, era que lo amaba y no podía dejar que se siguiera postergando su relación, porque sabía que él también lo amaba, aunque había algo que lo detenía. Que detenía a ambos, pero este año era el año.

Se quitaría esas cadenas de miedo.

**..:;¨*¨;:..**

Viernes 1 de febrero de 2013

Se había levantado de buen humor, era magnifico, ya que el día anterior había terminado los estados de cuenta de dos de las empresas que estaba dirigiendo, tenía tiempo para poder disfrutar de su desayuno sin tener que comer a prisas.

Su elfo domestico personal Stinny le había servido su comida favorita.

El joven de 32 años estaba a punto de sentarse cuando el elfo volvió a hacer su aparición, estaba un poco asustado, generalmente no mostraba eso, simplemente cuando Draco le enviaba una de esas miradas que te helaban el alma.

El elfo se estrujaba el manto que llevaba puesto, con sus pequeñas manos que estaban temblando, su ropa se arrugaba con cada vuelta que le daba, al parecer la situación se había salido de control, por ello es que se encontraba de esa forma. Sus orejas estaban más caídas de lo normal, muestra inequívoca de sumisión total para su amo, el cual se encontraba con su mirada llena de aturdimiento por su inusual comportamiento. Al menos, porque no le había dado ninguna orden todavía para el día.

—Stinny, ¿qué es lo que tienes?— le pregunto el amo de ese ser, como si lo que le estuviera pasando fuera cosa de todos los días.

—Amo Malfoy, Señor, en la puerta le han dejado un paquete, Señor— dijo la criatura en tono bajo.

— ¿Y por qué no lo traes?— le volvió a decir él.

—Amo, Señor, es algo, al Amo Malfoy no le gustará saber —Esta vez su nariz estaba tocando el suelo.

—Tráelo enseguida Stinny y es una orden —Al termino de esa oración el elfo ya había desaparecido.

Cuando Stinny regresó con el enorme oso color café, con un gran corazón rosa entre sus manos, Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, esperaba que fuera una broma de mal gusto, principalmente porque él odiaba mucho a los osos; no le agradaba en absoluto el color café, si llegase el caso de ponerse ropa de ese color, trataba de evitarla a cualquier costo.

Antes de que pudiera lanzarle un _incendio_ a esa cosa indignante y mundana. Hubo algo que le llamó la atención: una hoja color blanco, estaba escondida entre el corazón y la mano izquierda del muñeco, de una forma que le hizo pensar que tal vez no sabían dónde ponerla, pero que llamaría la atención.

_"No te amo como si fueras rosa de sal, topacio o flecha de claveles que propagan el fuego: te amo como se aman ciertas cosas oscuras, secretamente, entre la sombra y el alma."(1)_

Era lo que rezaba esa hoja de papel. No tenía remitente, ni estaba escrita a mano, las letras eran de color verde esmeralda.

_Incendio_

**..:;¨*¨;:..**

Lunes 4 de febrero de 2013

Las cosas no iban muy bien que digamos, al menos no para su salud mental, primeramente porque le habían empezado a llegar regalos cada vez más extraños, tenían un no sé qué, que lo hacían pensar que eran comprados en el mundo muggle, aunque varias cosas bien se pueden decir que las utilizan ellos, pero sentía ese presentimiento.

Y tenían la costumbre de que llegaban cuando estaba comiendo, eso era inaudito, era una falta de respeto hacia el comensal, tener que interrumpir un hecho valioso como para estar recibiendo paquetes para que sólo los viera y los quemara, el tipo o tipa según fuese el caso, aunque se inclinaba a que era un él y no una ella, ya que ellos tenían ese toque masculino: sí, eran románticos y todo, pero está el hecho de nunca venia firmado. Sólo alguna frase, o una estrofa de algún poema. Y si fuera de mujer, tendría esos signos característicos, es decir, los labios pintados a modo de firma o el perfume que usa. Sin embargo éstos nunca los traían, simplemente eran letras color verde esmeralda como si fueran impresas.

Tenía tantas ganas de no sentir que el día de hoy se le había olvidado al sujeto mandar algo, porque estaba a punto de ser las seis de la tarde y cuando estuvo comiendo no llegó nada, a lo mejor en la hora de la cena, pero esperaba con toda su esperanza de que así como vivió Merlín ya se cansara de hacerlo.

Sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, cuando a lo lejos oyó las campanadas de que ya eran las seis, hora del té. Cuando el sonido del pop se hizo presente, regreso a ver a Stinny, sin embargo, se sorprendió ya que llevaba un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas; decir que estaba enorme era poco, era inmenso, y sinceramente estaba bello, lástima que él fuera alérgico a las rosas precisamente color rojas. Esta vez la nota estaba un poco más grande, no porque tuviera más cosas, si no que la letra era grande.

_"Es una lástima que no estés conmigo cuando miro el reloj y son las seis. Podrías acercarte de sorpresa y decirme "¿Qué tal?" (2)_

_Incendio_

**..:;¨*¨;:..**

Jueves 7 de febrero de 2013

Ese día ni siquiera quería salir de la cama, no quería ver ningún otro regalo o ninguna otra declaración a nivel radio mágica, porque había sido vergonzoso lo que le había pasado el día de ayer, estaba reunido con Potter, como era algo usual que se vieran en alguna de las casas de ambos y este mes le tocaba en su mansión.

Le había ordenado muy claramente a Stinny que si llegaba algún paquete que no le fuera enviado, que lo fuera a dejar a su habitación. Pero no tuvo en cuenta de que, no siempre pueden ser presentes, sino una declaración pública a toda la comunidad mágica, he ahí el dilema de por qué no se quería levantar, principalmente por _El Profeta_, que esperaba que no fuera una noticia de gran escala, pero conociendo al _Corazón de Bruja_ o al _Quisquilloso_, seguro tendrían que poner alguna referencia y no quería leerlas o leer alguna correspondencia de alguno de sus amigos, que en este momento preferiría no haberlos tenido, porque es que es un buen material para utilizar en contra de un Slytherin orgulloso de serlo y sería estúpido si no se aprovecharan del suceso.

No quería acordarse la carcajada suelta y sin estilo que se aventó Potter, aparte de tener que soportar su hilaridad después de que se calmó, decir que lo sacó a patadas de su casa es muy poco, Stinny intervino para que no le lanzara alguna maldición y tuviera que ir a _Azkaban_ por atacar a un alto funcionario del Ministerio. Aún se preguntaba el motivo de por qué el Niño-que-vivió-para-después-vencer no hubiera querido estudiar para ser Auror, sin embargo, fue todo una comidilla sobre la elección que hizo: era el jefe de la sección del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, ya que nunca se le vio interesado en la política o en tener buena labia para tratar a las personas y convencerlas de cualquier cosa.

Resulta que para que no hubiera algún silencio cuando no tuvieran de que hablar, de fondo siempre ponía lo que era la estación de radio mágica, la nueva que apenas había inaugurado, se hacía llamar _WWR3Li Wizard Ween Real 3 Li_, el Li por el dueño de la estación y a lo que había oído el 3 porque le encantaba ese número. El locutor había empezado a su hora habitual, el encargado de la hora de las cuatro en adelante se hacía llamar Fye-nya, el chico era amigable, todo su horario lo hacía muy ameno, sin embargo, ese día le cayó como una patada en los testículos, a la mitad del programa, a esa hora en la que se pone a recibir llamadas o algo así.

—Muy bien comunidad mágica, el día de hoy les traigo una gratificante noticia, desde que inició el mes, hemos estado recibiendo mensajes vía lechuza sobre que no nos olvidáramos que este día teníamos que poner alguna canción muy especial para alguien. Bien todavía no les diremos para quién es. Se enterarán más tarde. Mientras tanto, hay que seguir oyendo a las _Brujas de Ipswich_ —dijo el locutor.

Se oyó la canción con ritmo gótico y letra todavía más tristona, pero a pesar de eso, hacía que estuvieras en armonía y pudieras ver todo desde otra perspectiva, lástima que sólo sirviera mientras estuviera la canción porque después de ello, todo vuelve a ser como antes, al menos así le paso a Draco Malfoy ese día.

—Bien después de oír esta maravillosa canción que ya ha ganado 3 discos de platino por su álbum de donde viene este single, pasemos a lo que nos amerita. Lastimosamente no podemos decir el nombre de quien pide la canción, principalmente porque no sabemos quién es, sin embargo, tuvimos algunos problemas pero que se pudieron resolver rápidamente. Muy bien, esto fue la carta que recibimos el día de hoy. Y recito tal cual está en la carta... pero antes iremos a oír la canción.

_Si pudiera bajarte una estrella del cielo  
Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces,  
porque te quiero  
Y esta en mi ser_

_Y si tuviera el naufragio de un sentimiento_  
_Seria un velero en la isla, de tus deseos_  
_De tus deseos_

_Pero por dentro,_  
_entiende que no puedo y a veces me pierdo_

_Cuando me enamoro_  
_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_  
_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_  
_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_  
_Sonrío, Cuando me Enamoro_

_Si la luna sería tu premio_  
_Yo juraría hacer cualquier cosa por ser su dueño_  
_Por ser tu dueño_

_Y si en tus sueños escuchas el llanto de mis lamentos_  
_En tus sueños no sigues dormida,_  
_que es verdadero_  
_No es un sueño_

_Me alegro_  
_que a veces el final no encuentres un momento_

_Cuando me enamoro_  
_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_  
_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_  
_Me viene el alma al cuerpo_

_Sonrío (Sonrío)_  
_Cuando me enamoro_  
_A veces desespero cuando me enamoro_  
_Cuando menos me lo espero me enamoro_

_Se detiene el tiempo_  
_Me viene el alma al cuerpo (al cuerpo)_  
_Sonrío (sonrío), Cuando me Enamoro_

—Sé que esta canción es nueva para la comunidad mágica, ya que como podrán saber es de un dueto entre dos muggles, Enrique Iglesias y Juan Luis Guerra. Que en mi opinión me ha encantado, además de que es un pedido muy especial para esta persona. No todavía no les quiero decir quién es, porque tenemos órdenes precisas de que no se diga aún. Por ello nos vamos ahora si con la carta que ha mandado.

_"Amor nunca pensé que podría pasar, que este amor que siento por ti se iba a apoderar y dominar para que sólo esté pensando en ti, será porque te amo demasiado y sé lo perfecto que eres, pero tengo tanto miedo de que alguien más lo descubra y desee tenerte._

_No quiero que eso suceda, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de preguntarme si tú también puedas amarme, no sabes muchas cosas de tu alrededor, pero a pesar de ello intentas descubrirlo por ti mismo, aunque pongas en duda muchas cosas, o tal vez yo me estoy imaginando cosas de las cuales ninguna sea cierta, ya que en estos momentos no te tengo y estos sentimientos han estado perturbando mi mente desde hace unos ayeres, sé que no estás dispuesto a corresponderme pero intento que lo hagas, aunque si no fuese el caso preferiría quedar inconsciente antes de sentir lo que siento para no incomodar ante este hecho a tu persona magnifica e ilustre que cada vez que un rayo del astro sol te ilumina, eres tan etéreo que aún no descubro porque no estas con alguien que te complemente tan igual como él y sinceramente agradezco que no estés con nadie._

_No quiero atarte a mí, no quiero lastimarte, prefiero sentirme solo con estos sentimientos tan enfermizos que creo que ya sabes cómo son, disculpa por todo lo que has tenido que soportar hasta el momento, sin embargo, no lo dejaré de hacer: quiero que sepas qué tan grandes son estos sentimientos que tengo hacia tu persona, no quiero que sufras, sólo quiero que seas feliz, no sé porque estos sentimientos se metieron a mi vida, si antes de descubrirlos sentí que era plenamente feliz, porque estabas a mi lado como mi amigo, pero ahora quiero más de lo que me puedes ofrecer, este amor es mucho más fuerte y no quiero lastimarte, quiero que seas libre, pero sé que no lo serás porque también sientes lo mismo que yo, sé que no quieres escaparte de mis brazos, aunque nunca hayas estado en ellos conscientemente, no quiero que escapes de mí. Porque a pesar de todo sé dónde encontrarte, sé que si pongo empeño podrás caer rendido a mis pies aunque sea una sola vez, y esa vez, será suficiente para retenerte a mi lado._

_Te amo tanto que me hace daño Draco Malfoy."_

—Y déjenme decirles que esto me sorprendió bastante, que fuera para el Señor Draco Malfoy. Sí, así como lo oyen, al parecer, este otro señor esta perdidamente enamorado de él y el susodicho ni cuenta se ha dado, a ver de que nos seguimos enterando más adelante, mientras les dejo otras canciones. Sigan disfrutando nuestra estación _WWR3Li_. Yo soy Fye-nya.

Y eso había sido todo, Potter lo regresó a ver con una cara de consternación primero, luego pasó a quedarse color rojo y después a otros colores todo por querer aguantarse la risa, ya que Draco estaba más pálido de lo habitual con una cara de espanto, como sí hubiese visto a un fantasma, vale no uno de los usuales, muy bien, quedó mal la frase, pero entienden el punto, tenía los ojos desorbitados, las mejillas encendidas aunque no se sabía bien sí del coraje o del bochorno que tuvo que pasar enfrente de su invitado.

Primero la radio había sido carbonizada, signo inequívoco de que estaba más allá de sus límites para hacer algo inapropiado, estaba como un dragón, echando humo por los orificios nasales, escupiendo fuego y los ojos llameantes, era un acto suicida si el de cabellos negros decidía quedarse otro poco, sin embargo, no le importó lo mas mínimo al ver esa faceta de Malfoy, porque a pesar de que podía hacerle daño por no poder controlar el temperamento, era un gran espectáculo ya que se apreciaba otra faceta de él, aunque fuera muy arriesgada.

Porque cada vez que hacia esa demostración de un verdadero Dragón, no podía salir huyendo, quería ver, saber que no se haría daño a sí mismo. Aunque él resultara dañado en algunas ocasiones, pero alguien lo tenía que calmar, y no quería que pagara los platos rotos Stinny.

Rara vez Potter podía ser de utilidad, y esta no fue la excepción, tal vez le haya calmado un poco los humos, cuando empezó a carcajearse y rodar por el suelo porque en el sillón no pudo estar, pero es que hasta él se dio cuenta de que cómo es que le ponían una canción hecha por muggles. El colmo de los colmos. Solo esperaba que no saliera con algún regalo en la oficina, porque, bueno mejor ni pensarlo, aquel que se quisiera reír bien lo podía despedir, por incompetencia. Aunque sinceramente sería en realidad por otra cosa el despido, pero él era el jefe y ellos sus subordinados.

Su elfo después de que se llevó a Potter, se quedó en la puerta de la entrada, preguntándose si debía entrar o no cuando su señor se encontraba en ese estado, pero como buen sirviente tenía que hacerlo, le sorprendió que el señor ya estuviera más calmado, aunque sí todavía muerto de coraje. No le dio más importancia y arregló el lugar, había muchas cosas rotas y varias incineradas, su señor tenía algo con el fuego, le gustaba quemar cualquier cosa que se le pusiera enfrente.

Y es por ello que ese jueves se encontraba en su cama, sin querer levantarse. Pero no podía estar ahí todo el día, tenía cosas que hacer, negocios que destruir, es decir, negocios a los cuales podía dividir para que su empresa se hiciera más grande, nada ilícito por supuesto. Pero el deber era el deber y le habían enseñado eso, que no importa que tan fuerte sople el viento, la montaña no se arrodillara a sus pies.

**..:;¨*¨;:..**

Lunes 11 de febrero de 2013

Pansy, Blaise, Theo e incluso Milly se habían unido en contra de él para seguir arrinconándolo sobre el niñato imbécil que se atrevió a mandarle esa carta estúpida pintada de todo color rosa e ignorando sus propios sentimientos, al parecer era alguien que no lo conocía para nada, cómo osaba hacer todo eso. Era algo que no tenía respuesta. Y sinceramente era algo a lo cual no quería encontrar, menos al que estaba detrás de todas las humillaciones que sus amigos les hicieron pasar. Eso era para él, para sus amigos era otro cantar, ya descubriría con que se podría desquitar y tenía que ser algo bueno muy bueno para poder tener esa satisfacción en el pecho.

Ya era un poco tarde, cuando llego a la mansión, Stinny lo recibió con gusto como lo hacía todos los días, desde que comenzó toda esta locura, claro más de lo habitual. Cuando iba a dejar el abrigo de su señor, antes de irse le dejaba el o los regalos que recibió en el día, esta ocasión era un corazón parecía un globo y este tenía algún encantamiento porque flotaba y dentro de él se encontraba otra nota escrita en verde.

_"Perdóname porque te quiero así, perdóname porque este amor me mata, porque este amor te matará diariamente a mi lado, perdóname porque estarás conmigo todos los días de mi vida, porque no te dejaré nunca, porque seré tu castigo y tu culpa". (3)_

Y estaba atado a una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón, parecía algo fina, sin embargo, al leer la etiqueta pudo observar que esos chocolates no eran de _Honeydukes_ y tenían cacahuates. Ese sujeto en realidad de amarlo lo quería envenenar, tenía cacahuate el chocolate que se creía, ¡era alérgico! Su madre, siempre se preocupó porque era alérgico a varias cosas, por eso quito las rosas rojas del jardín de enfrente, y dejo las blancas porque esas no les hacía ningún daño, y sobre los cacahuetes, tuvo que ser internado en San Mungo ¡por una semana entera!

A esos regalos no sabía si lanzarles el Incendio o dejar al globo se lo llevara el viento y los dulces tirarlos, bueno Stinny se tendría que encargar de ello, no tenía ganas de estar pensando cómo hacer para que el no resultara afectado por sí le caía algo de esos chocolates del infierno.

**..:;¨*¨;:..**

Jueves 14 de febrero de 2013

Resultaba raro que no llegara nada ese día, es decir, el día del amor y la amistad, donde llueven corazones y todo es color de rosa, cuando a él no le llegó absolutamente nada, ni de su acosador número uno, pensó que tal vez ya se había cansado de jugar con él, que era la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido al sujeto. Ya ansiaba llegar a casa para corroborar que no había enviado absolutamente nada.

Transcurrió su día sin ningún tipo de percance.

Craso error.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando una lechuza parda picoteaba la ventana de su despacho, la dejo entrar, le dio algunas frituras que tenía ahí en su escritorio, la nota la dejo a un lado, ni se molestó en abrirla, pensando que era otra nota molesta de parte de Blaise.

Después de algún par de horas, abrió sin más la nota que supuestamente era de Blaise, pero cuando esta se desprendió, vio que estaba escrito en color verde y decía lo siguiente:

_"No quiero otros besos, ni otros abrazos, ni otra dirección de red flú que me busqué por las noches o durante el día, me encanta tu sonrisa, que es enigmática. Adoro tus abrazos y las locuras que haces ya que son simplemente de otro nivel intelectual. Si ya sabes todos esos comentarios sarcásticos y llenos de ponzoña que lanzas como petardos a los que están a tu alrededor, no importa si sean solo para molestar o porque así te lleves con ellos. Eres el único con quien puedo ser igual, lanzar veneno por la boca y reinos ante ello._

_Me encanta que me hagas reír –aún si son cosquillas- Me gusta cuando me miras – y pretendo que no me doy cuenta y cuando sonríes sin ninguna razón. Adoro que me hagas tus típicas bromas aunque me enoje y creas que no las soporto, adoro tu forma de pensar, tus gestos, tus miradas abrazadoras llenas de fuego y pasión._

_Me encanta estar contigo, porque se me olvida todo, vale, no todo, pero si lo suficiente para decirlo._

_Tal vez la realidad sea que no me adore todo eso, sino lo que realmente me gusta es que lo haces tú._

_Recuerdo que un día me preguntaste algo referente a la paleta que no tenía nada escrito. Te conteste que el mejor amor era aquel que era mudo, ya que no hay mejores palabras para expresar algo tan grande como ello. Porque a lo mejor no saben cómo decirlas… sin embargo, el amor mudo siempre tendrá esas palabras de amor hacia ti, ya que cuando se anime a hablar serán las más puras que algún día podrá escuchar, simplemente hay que saber cuándo oír, además tampoco las necesita mucho; con los gestos, con las miradas dicen mucho más._

_Recuerda que la más grande felicidad esta en los pequeños momentos y el siempre a veces solo dura tan poco como un segundo._

_Te amaré, no por siempre… ya que lo hice en mi pasado y lo haré en mi presente, en mi futuro. Ese futuro en el que aún estarás tú._

_No eres mi príncipe azul, eres algo mucho mejor…_

_…eres real."_

Lo único que se oyó al término de esa carta, fue un sonoro crack.

**..:;¨*¨;:..**

La casa de _Grimueld Place_ sufrió en ese momento un gran estallido, no, nadie se estaba intentando colar dentro de ella, pero el invitado había ido a parar un poco mal en la aparición y se habían caído unos cuantos muebles, todo por la velocidad a la que iba girando.

Sus pasos resonaban por el largo pasillo, el cual tenía que cruzar. Nunca le había parecido tan largo.

—Potter eres un cursi empedernido— le soltó de sopetón Draco, cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la sala.

—¿Yo?, No soy cursi, cursi es el cielo que se llena de estrellas al mirarte, cursi las gotas de lluvia que se suicidan al tocarte— le respondió el de ojos verde esmeralda.

—Deja eso Potter, no me agrada, así no eres tú— su cara mostraba su enojo, pena, estaba en una diatriba, pero su cara estaba roja.

—¿Quieres ver que tan cursi soy? Cursi porque te amo sin saber cómo, ni cuando, ni de dónde; te amo directamente sin problemas ni orgullo: así te amo porque no se amar de otra manera. (1)

—No lo sigas diciendo, como quieres que siga siendo tu amigo si me dices que me amas con tanta soltura, no puedo oponerme a ello, no puedo oponerme a mis sentimientos por más tiempo— sus ojos grises se habían vuelto color plata por lo vidriosos que se encontraban.

—Te lo digo con tanta soltura, porque es la única forma de que lo entiendas, te Amo Draco Malfoy, desde hace cuatro años, tal vez más pero no me daba cuenta de nada, incluso desde antes de que fuéramos amigos, quién sabe.

— ¡No es justo! La vida nunca ha sido justa, primero me rechazas cuando te conocí, después te pones como acosador y en ese momento no quería tu atención, estaba en juego otras cosas. Después de la nada quisiste ser mi amigo, y diez años después de eso ¡¿te declaras?! — estaba entrando en pánico

—Lo sé, no he tenido los mejores aciertos en algunas decisiones. Pero nuestra historia es única y por ello la más hermosa. Valió la pena esperar, ¿no crees?— intentando sonar convencido, quería intentar abrazar al rubio, sin embargo, no se atrevía tal vez, solo tal vez porque tenía miedo a un rechazo directo.

— ¿Vale la pena? ¿Crees qué valga la pena que tú y yo estemos juntos? Todo está en nuestra contra, la sociedad también lo está, incluso porque somos amigos siguen inventando cosas cada vez más extrañas, además…

—Nada, no hay nada, que me importa la sociedad, que se metan sus comentarios por donde más les plazca y con dolor si es posible, vale la pena, porque a pesar de todo, de todas las cosas que hemos pasado aún estas aquí, conmigo, incluso en este momento viniste aquí, porque supiste que era yo quien te mandaba todos esos regalos, porque a pesar de todo no perdiste la esperanza de que llevara a más nuestra relación de amistad. Lo único importante aquí, eres tú, ¿qué es lo que harás Draco? ¿Seguirás huyendo de estos sentimientos que también te albergan?.

—No huyo de nada, Potter— escupió el apellido.

—Pues se ve que tienes miedo Malfoy.

—Más quisieras— en sus ojos se veía una determinación impasible, esa mirada que te da, cuando sabe que un negocio es suyo.

**..:;¨*¨;:..**

14 de febrero de 2014

Quizás como las polillas quemadas en las llamas, hay un tipo de impulso que yace durmiente en la sangre al que no podemos desafiar, como si por desear con fuerza no perdamos nuestra visión, dejamos de ver las cosas, por ello es que se elige olvidar y volver a un cada día como debería de ser. (4)

Es por ello que el común acuerdo que sostuvieron y eligieron fue; que ese catorce de febrero no sería el inicio de su historia juntos como pareja, porque era una fecha muy cliché y no le apetecía estar festejando su aniversario como la gente común y corriente, más corriente que común, así que su aniversario quedo que fuera el 4 de febrero, ese día cuando llego la nota del poema de Mario Benedetti incrustada en las espinas de las rosas rojas, sabía que debió haber sido el primero, sin embargo, lo arruino el oso de color café, simple y llanamente por eso, no fue ese día.

En ese momento, se encontraban en el lado muggle, celebrando con todos sus amigos, todo había ido muy bien, tuvo su elegante retraso de media hora, ya que un mago nunca llega tarde, llega en el momento que tiene que llegar. Se reunieron en un restaurante, habían ido los otros dos tercios del trio de oro, Lovegood, Longbottom, Viktor Krum, Finnigan, Thomas, Theodore, Madeline.

Los planes que tenían para ese día claramente no era tener que ir a buscar a dos personas que ni siquiera tuvieron al decencia de ir a acompañaros a la comida, para que salieran que estaban en la plaza que estaba algo relativamente cerca o lejos, desde el punto que se quiera ver, ese día, estaba haciendo un calor de los mil demonios, como si estuviera el infierno a un lado de ellos, preparándose para sumergirlos en la lava ardiente y burbujeante.

Nunca había sudado tanto, al menos no tanto como cuando jugaba Quidditch, y todos se habían negado a utilizar la aparición, ya que así se divertirían más, sin embargo, el ya dudaba que fuera lo mejor. Al fin, llegaron al lugar en el que el par se había ido a quedar. Primero que se tenían que dividir, como si fuera un grupo de rescate, ¡por el amor a Circe!

Ellos no quisieron acompañarlos en la salida, ¿por qué tenían ellos que ir a buscarlos para que toda la gamba pudiera estar completa? Era algo por lo cual no daba raciocinio alguno. De un momento a otro Draco se encontraba caminando junto a Harry, estaba cansado, sudoroso y enojado, aunque encabronado era la palabra que lo podría describir más.

—No sé porque tenemos que ir a encontrarnos con Weasley y McLaggen. Ellos no quisieron estar con nosotros— resopló el chico de cabello rubio platinado.

—Me hubieras dicho que no te sentías a gusto con ellos Draco— le dijo con toda la calma que era posible el niño-que-vivió.

—No es que no me sienta a gusto, simplemente porque tengo que pasar este día buscándolos a ellos cuando me estoy muriendo de gripe, ¡me prohibieron las pociones y tengo que esperar a que se me quite sola, y para colmo de males estoy sudado!... Y resulta que fuimos nosotros quienes los encontramos.

—¿En dónde están?

—Enfrente, como a 50 metros de nosotros – hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño.

—No los veo.

—¡Enfrente de ti, en aquella banca! Y no te pienso señalar, hay que decirle a los demás que ya están aquí— al cielo lanzó chispas de color verde.

Theodore y Madeline optaron por irse, le habían comunicado eso por medio de un _Patronus_ con un movimiento de varita distinto para que solo lo pudiera ver la persona a la cual había sido dirigido, era una hermosa mariposa la que le había entregado el mensaje, al parecer ellos eran más inteligentes que él, tampoco soportaban a ese par de idiotas, que tuvieron que ir a buscar.

Todos estaban reunidos paseando por el zoológico que estaba cerca de donde habían ido a encontrarlos, claramente Draco no estaba por demás contento, se veía algo apagado, pero no por ello iba a intentar dejarse vencer.

Harry al ver que su pareja no podía ni siquiera respirar como era normal, decidió irse de ahí, para que pudiera descansar como realmente se requería.

—Amor, recuéstate, te ves fatal, disculpa por no poder observar que realmente estabas muy grave—. Le dijo con arrepentimiento mientras observaba el piso con sus manos en un puño.

—No es justo, se supone que debe de ser un 14 de febrero feliz y con cosas románticas y lo más romántico que hubo fue que me tocaras mi bella frente, lo malo es que estaba sudorosa y caliente, como es que eso puede ser romántico, soy en estos momento un puto sensible y no importa lo que hagas, porque ya sea muy sencillo, a mí me parecerá chocante— sus ojos estaban rojos debido a la gripa y el llanto que estaba conteniendo.

—Amor no llores, toma esta rosa, no es la gran cosa pero… es con todo mi amor que te doy, sonríe pues eso es lo que me hace feliz a mí y solo quiero verte feliz, vamos juntos saquemos esa felicidad que tanto necesitas pues te amo y estaré junto a ti— le dijo Harry, sacando la rosa blanca que tanto había estado guardando.

—No estoy llorando Harry, es la gripe que me hace esto, además ni siquiera puedo hablar bien, joder esto es tan vergonzoso.

—No te preocupes, sólo yo te estoy viendo, puedes ser todo lo vergonzoso que quieras y no se lo diré a nadie, así no tendrás que preocuparte porque tu reputación haya sido mancillada.

—Eres tan gracioso Potter, que aún me pregunto por qué sigo estando contigo.

—Porque así me amas, porque soy gracioso, ocurrente y aunque nos peleemos siempre intentar arreglar las cosas, la comunicación la base de todo.

—Quién te ha dicho que te amo, así que no me vengas con esas.

—No, es cierto, no me lo has dicho, pero en tus ojos siempre veo esas palabras que no han salido de tu boca…

—Quisieras Potter.

—Si quiera que me amaras tanto como yo a ti.

—Potter, sino te amara demasiado, desde hace mucho te viera dejado, para empezar ni siquiera te hubiera dado la oportunidad de estar conmigo. Así que sí Te Amo, grandísimo imbécil.

—Eso ya lo sabía Dragón, simplemente quería que dijeras esas palabras— le dio un beso en la frente—. Además de que guardas a buen resguardo todas esas notas que te envié - fue por más comprensas. —Por cierto tampoco debes de estar celoso de Ginny, no está enamorada de mí, así que no te dejaré por ella.

—¡Jódete Potter!

Lo único que se oyó fueron unas carcajadas amortiguadas por las paredes del cuarto.

**-Finite-**

**Notas finales:** Como se podrán dar cuenta utilicé unos números (1)Pablo Neruda con Soneto XVII, (2)Mario Benedetti con Amor de tarde, (3)Jaime Sabines en Cartas a Chepita y (4) Un DJ de Maiden Rose llamado Fragmentos. Las cartas que fueron escritas por Potter son de mi autoría, llevan unas frases que vi en algún lugar, pero sólo las utilice como base para que pudiera formar esas palabras. GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
